


Hey Dave

by Brightgemini



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightgemini/pseuds/Brightgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic my friend sent me and asked for a follow up on. I can't find the comic now, but it's just Dave and John playing video games and Dave loses because John is sprawled across his lap, wiggling his butt and trying to reach the apple juice on the other side of Dave. This picks up right after the comic ends.

“Hey Dave, you look kind of red. Are you okay?”

The words hung in the air for a long moment before Dave responded, his cheeks flush with embarrassment and a hint of arousal, “I… I’m fine.”

“Great! New game?” John smiled, trying to push himself back up into a sitting position. He winced as he shifted and the zipper on Dave’s jeans dug into his hip.

“Ow!” Dave frowned as the top of John’s head collided with his chin, knocking his sunglasses off his nose, “Watch it, Dude!”

“Sorry! I’m just… tangled!” John whined, trying to untangle himself from the cord of Dave’s game controller, then as he move he felt something else pressing into his side. Freezing, his eyes snapped to Dave’s face, “Uh…”

Dave’s ruby eyes widened as they were met by John’s sapphire orb and his vibrant blush spread to his ears. His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to come up with a calm and “cool” explanation, but he was at a loss, simply turning his head away and clumsily shoving his sunglasses back on his face.

John’s own cheeks flushed pink as he carefully sat up, hands falling to his lap to fidget nervously. Bashfully, he peered at Dave, “Dude, it’s oka-”

“Shut up!” Dave snapped, an embarrassed tremble in his voice. That did not just happen, he mentally scolded himself, you did not just let that happen. He blinked rapidly as his eyes threatened to tear up, Bro would have handled this so much better, “… Fuck.”

“Dave?” John ventured, leaning carefully over to try and see his friend’s face, “Dave, really it’s okay, happens to everyone! I know it doesn’t really mean anything!”

Dave had to keep himself from wincing at how much that stung. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at John, who was stretched across his lap again, this time on his back, peering up at him. “Fuck you’re stupid.” He scoffed, placing one hand on John’s neck and kissing his forehead before pushing him off his lap, “Get up, Loser.”

John sat up again, rubbing his forehead where Dave’s chapped lips had brushed his skin, blinking in surprise. He watched Dave get up and walk to the door, muttering something about more juice. Suddenly, John shot to his feet, grabbing Dave’s wrist to keep him from leaving, “Dave wait!”

Dave turned around, about to get annoyed and call John names again, but he stopped short because John’s free hand was lightly cupping his cheek, “Wha…? Egbert?”

“I think… its okay.” John blushed, then before Dave could reply, leaned in and gently brushed his lips against his friend’s.

Dave froze, eyes wide behind his dark lenses, heart pounding, mind racing, circling over the same thought over and over: John’s kissing me, John’s kissing me, John’s kissing me, John’s kissing me… Relax, he ordered himself, slowly winding his arm around John’s waist. Closing his eyes, he gently kissed back, still able to hear the blood pounding in his ears.

After a minute, John pulled back, blushing furiously as it seemed to dawn on him what he’d just done. He’s gaze fell downwards, bashfully, “Sorry Dude…”

“Stop.” Dave put a finger on John’s lips to quiet him, his thumb absently tracing the curve of his jaw, “It’s okay, remember?”


End file.
